1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to propellants and explosives. More particularly, this invention relates to cast cured propellants and explosives containing energetic polymeric binders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional plastic-bonded explosives (PBXs) contain inert polymers as desensitizing binders. One commonly used inert binder is polyethylene glycol. Pressed PBX compositions can have relatively low levels of polymer or wax. Cast-cured PBXs contain higher levels or rubbery polymers to improve the processing. High levels of polymer make these compositions less hazardous, but also less energetic.
Some studies have suggested that the hazard properties in detonable propellants and explosives become more benign as propellant toughness is increased. Propellant toughness is a combination of tensile strength and elongation properties. These properties are known to be improved by an increase in the percent volume of polymer in the composition.
A reduction in the amount of crystalline explosive filler such as cyclotetramethylene tetranitramine tetranitramine (HMX) and cyclotrimethylenetrinitramine (RDX) will improve the safety properties. Energetic plasticizers have been substituted for a portion of the solid fillers with varied success. Previously, the use of high levels of plasticizers has been associated with the problem of plasticizer exudation.